Fate and Freedom XVII: A Rebellion in the Making
The group had all managed to squeeze into Tamari's quarters to see Helyna, after picking up Arashi and Tsubaki from the Lake room on the way. They all waited patiently around Tamari's empty bed, where Helyna slept, Rakurai clasping her hand. "She will be fine. It's just a shoulder wound, far from fatal. It just would've been nice to use the Lake, but it is bad to rely upon it's power for too long. I rarely allow access to it at all. I must warn you all.. to be very careful not to aquire any fatal wounds. The Lake of Eternity only allows for one resurrection every one hundred years. If you think you can just run back here and bring people back when they die, you are sorely mistaken," Tamari elaborated with sincere sterness and concern. Everybody's eyes fell to the floor with solemn understanding. After a long silence, Tamari spoke again. "It would be wise for us all to leave Tsubaki alone to heal. Rakurai, you can stay if you really want to, seeing as you two are..." she trailed off. Raukrai nodded, not looking at Tamari. "...Anyway, we should go to the judgement section. There are some people who would like to speak with you." Gale and the others all followed Tamari out of the room, leaving Rakurai alone with his girlfriend. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The justice section; a veritable metropolis of cages, cells and execution blocks, all made of wood, which looked iit of place with the sleek, sophisticated, and ornate ivory-clad city- clearly this place hadn't been used in ages, seeing as it was all wood instead of stone, and cobwebs covered the dusty, stuffy place like a bedsheet. The group had all spent the first few minutes coughing and spluttering, trying to drive the dust from their lungs, until they had adjusted to the stuffy climate. Slowly, three awkward-looking hunters clad in Teostra armour stalked toward them, unarmed. "We wish to deliver a message from our leader," one of the strangers said. The party stopped before them, while Tamari stood in the fissure between the two, as if observing their interaction. Nina came to stand beside her, her soulless character returned. "Leader?" Altair repeated. "Yes. Our leader, of the rebellion against the Frozen Dictator, Yaketsukuyona. The entirety of Kasai is part of it, but we are powerless, enslaved by the emperor to complete the construction of Yukikaze, the city of Ice. When it is complete, the White Star will be able to draw upon the power of the Lake of Eternity, to create an endless suppy of his soldiers, his Children of the Ice, and, with the aid of Shinkaiyami, all sorts of other dark creatures. If this comes to pass...it would spell the end of us." "Endless army of assholes or not, Shinkaiyami still can't achieve his goal of our extinction. He can't do shit without the Yamiokami Gem, his 'Heart'." Gigas spat. "True. But it will not help our chances of survival if he creates said "endless army of assholes" either," the Teostra-clad man retorted. He then cleared his throat. "Anyway, I digress; the message..." the man cleared his throat again as he produced a word papyrus scroll, unfurling it and reading its contents aloud. "Descendants. I, leader of the rebellion, beseech you. Please aid us in our edeavour to destroy this great threat to mankind, and free all our people. I have long since escaped the imprisonment of Yukikaze, and will meet with you at the Necropolis Boneyard as soon as you receive this message. I and my forces would be extremely grateful for your co-operation." It wasn't exactly what the lot had been expecting, but they could work with it. They had to. Suddenly, the three soldiers disappeared, as if they had never been there to begin with. The group puzzeld themselves, trying to think of how that was possible, but they quickly discraded the inane thought and focused on the situation at hand. "The Necropolis Boneyard. I've heard many a tale of that place," Altair said solemnly, an sombre tone of foreboding in his subtle words. "I fear that the rebel leader is not all that we will encounter there." "Nevertheless, go we shall," Nina stated arbitrarily. "However, it would be unwise and unnecessary for each and every one of us to go. Gale, Altair, Mizu and Gigas will go. You are the strongest of your friends. However, that reminds me, Mizu, before we you depart for Necropolis, I have something I need you to do. Come with me to the Lake of Eternity, now. Bring nobody else." As Nina stlaked off, Mizu slowly plodding long behind unsurely, the others nucleated together to discuss plans for the events to follow. To Be Continued in: Fate and Freedom- Interlude: Tsunamikawa's Legacy Category:Fan Fiction